nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Crusade of the Dead
Map description}} , after 1996, Christmas Eve |objective = Survive for as long as possible against limitless waves of the Undead. |enemies = Zombies Hellhounds Mistress |prev = Buried (chronologically) Origins (in-game) |next = TBA }} , also known as Battlefield, is the eighteenth Zombies map. It is also the first Zombies map featured in Call of Duty: World at War II. Crusade of the Dead occurs in an apocalyptic Group 935 facility in Shanghai, China; the fight against zombies takes place in the buildings and catacombs around a run-down city. According to the characters, this facility used to be a prison. This map returns to the style of Shi No Numa, Der Riese, and Kino der Toten. Player indicators for this map are, like Moon, completely randomized. This map was created by TheNaziZombieHunter. Overview This map features Tank Dempsey, Samuel Stuhlinger, Marlton Johnson, and Billy Handsome as the playable characters and introduces a new Wonder Weapon: The Wunderwaffe Mark II (an evolution of the Wunderwaffe DG-2) and a new tactical wonder weapon: the Ice Crystal. In addition, the Monkey Bombs, Ray Gun, Ray Gun Mark II, and the original Wunderwaffe reappear. Misty and Russman reappear, but are only heard during Rising Sun. The featured zombies in this map have orange eyes which means that Ludvig Maxis is the Demonic Announcer. Hellhounds reappear on this map, last appearing in Green Run. During these rounds, zombies do not spawn unless it is after round 42, which they will then appear together. The Mistress also returns, last appearing in Buried. Purchaseable traps also return, last appearing in Mob of the Dead. The Electro-Shock Defenses and the Flogger are the featured traps in the map. The Zipline from Call of the Dead also returns. Crusade of the Dead is the largest zombies map to date. Weapons Starting weapons *Mauser C96 *4 Fragmentation grenades *Prison Knife Off-wall weapons *M14 (500 points) *Ballista (500 points) *B23R (900 points) *MP40 (1000 points) *Type 100 (1000 points) *STG-44 (1200 points) *AN-94 (1200 points) *Colt M16A1 (1200 points) *M1897 Trench Gun (1500 points) *M1927 (1500 points) *Bouncing Betty (1000 points) *Bowie Knife (3000 points) *Galvaknuckles (6000 points) *Semtex (250 points) Mystery Box weapons The Mystery Box, which spawns in one of six different spots around the map, can be bought for 950 points. Below is a list of weapons that can come out of the Mystery Box. If a Teddy Bear comes out of the box, it switches locations. *Mauser C96 (Rare) *Five Seven (single and dual-wield) *Remington New Model Army *M1216 *MTAR *Galil *FAL *DSR 50 *Barrett M82A1 *RPG *M1919 Browning *PPSh-41 *Death Machine (only one player can have it) *Flammenwerfer 35 (only one player can have it) *Ray Gun *Ray Gun Mark II *Wunderwaffe DG-2 *Wunderwaffe Mark II (only one player can obtain it from the box) *Monkey Bomb *Ice Crystal *M1927 (Grief only) *M1897 Trench Gun (Grief only) Zombie behavior This map features WW1 era German soldiers, Nazi officers, Chinese civilians and soldiers, and Crusader zombies in occupied China. Certain zombies, depending on their clothing, act differently toward the player(s). The German and Chinese soldiers have a little more health and walk faster than the default zombies: zombies in civilian clothing. The Crusader zombies, as a Medieval village was near by (as evident by a busted sign outside of the map), carry swords and shields, and, when shot, run faster. Some zombies wear only shorts. These zombies are the fastest zombies, that sprint all the time. Very rarely, they will roll away from grenades, and kick players if they are prone. Perk-a-Colas *Quick Revive (1500 points) *Juggernog (2500 points) *Speed Cola (3000 points) *Double Tap II (2000 points) *Mule Kick (4000 points) *Vulture Aid (3000 points) *Frost Soda (2000 points) Easter eggs *It is possible to obtain the Wunderwaffe Mark II without using the Mystery Box. **To do this, the player must simply freeze a skull outside of the map with the Ice Crystal. After this, they can go to a desk and collect the gun. This method also allows two players to have the Wunderwaffe Mark II but only if the first was received from the Mystery Box. *Near the desk where you collect the Wunderwaffe Mark II, a torn note on the ground reads "Bi li shi chuangzao zhe. Ta-" (Billy was the creator. He-). **This reveals that Billy Handsome created the Wunderwaffe Mark II. *Three meteorites appear on the map. When all of them are activated, a new song by Elena Siegman will play. *There torn pictures of Adolf Hitler scattered across the map. *An M1911 appears beside all Mystery Box spawns, except the one where the Mystery Box is. It can not be picked up. *In the background of a zombie entrance, a map of Der Riese can be seen. *If the player goes to the ice cave found in the catacombs, it is possible to hear "Zombie Bells" from the "A Very Zombie Christmas" album. *If the player goes near any Nazi flags, they may hear the "Koniggratzer Marsch". Rising Sun Main article: Rising Sun Rising Sun is the major easter egg for the map, and marks the reintroduction of the Original Characters. Achievements/Trophies *'Rising Sun' ( /Gold Trophy ) - In Crusade of the Dead, be his desolation. *'115 Deaths' ( /Bronze Trophy ) - In Crusade of the Dead, kill 115 zombies with new portable electricity. *'Mind Blower' ( /Bronze Trophy ) - In Crusade of the Dead, hypnotize 15 zombies with the Ice Crystal. *'Lights! Camera! Action!' ( /Silver Trophy ) - In Crusade of the Dead, pack-a-punch at round 1 without using the Bank, Weapon Locker, or Persistent Upgrades. *'I am the One' ( /Silver Trophy ) - In Crusade of the Dead, survive to round 20 without getting down. *'Acquire Waffle Weapons Mark II' ( /Bronze Trophy ) - In Crusade of the Dead, obtain the Ray Gun Mark II, Wunderwaffe Mark II, and the Ice Crystal at the same time. *'Brain Freeze' ( /Bronze Trophy ) - In Crusade of the Dead, freeze 10 zombies with your breath. Quotes Trivia *This is the first map where normal zombies can carry weapons, as the Crusader zombies can carry swords and shields. *This is the second zombies map to take place in China, the first being Die Rise. *Similar to Mob of the Dead, the player can see their character's name next to their points. *Also like Mob of the Dead, Crusade of the Dead features its own HUD and contextual music. *This is the second map where the Mystery Box is available on round 1 without having to buy any doors, the first being Buried. *This is the sixth map where the player can access Pack-a-Punch on round 1. *This is the first Zombies map to feature the Wunderwaffe Mark II. *Like Mob of the Dead, this map features fewer weapons in the Mystery Box than the other maps. *This is the fourth map that has two throwable wonder weapons. *This is the first zombies map since Dead Ops Arcade to feature Nazi zombies. **Like Kino der Toten, several Nazi flags can be seen around the map. *This is the only zombies map where everyone can obtain the Wunderwaffe. **This however applies only to the original. *The Hellhounds in this map use their models from Call of Duty: World at War rather than their current models. *The knife used in this map is the Prison Knife from Vorkuta and Mob of the Dead. *Similar to Mob of the Dead, if the player tries to shoot a Ray Gun with no ammo, a beeping noise will play which can be heard loudly anywhere on the map.